Hanya Kamu
by Arya Endank Soekamti
Summary: Apakah yg terjadi dengan hubungan Kakashi dan Ino ketika ada orang ketiga
1. Orang Ketiga

Hanya Kamu

Author:Arya Endank soekamti

Warning:Ff gaje,OOC,Typo,dan kesalahan lainya

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic Ini pendek banget, Tapi silakan baca kalo mau

Untuk mendapatkan update ff ini silakan follow story

Kakashi bangun dan melihat sekarang telah jam 6:30

"Hah,males banget sekolah kapan Libur"keluhnya sambil keluar kamar

 **Di sekolah**

Kakashi telat sampai ke sekolah sekarang pukul

7:30, Beruntung kakashi punya teman yg sering telat dia adalah Guy

"Kalian kenapa bisa telat"Omelan dari kepala sekolah

"Jauh bu"jwab kakashiguy

"Ya,udah cepetan masuk"

Ya memang jarak sekolah dengan rumah kakashi bisa di bilang jauh

 **Kedatangan Murid Baru**

Gadis berambut warna merah muda,cantik

Dia adl Haruno sakura

"Murid-Murid kita kedatangan murid baru"Kata seorang guru

"Nak perkenalkan diri kamu"

Dengan Percaya diri Sakura memperkenalkan diri

"Halo teman-teman saya Haruno Sakura saya murid pindahan dari Konohagakure

,Semoga teman-teman bisa menerima kedatangan saya "

Kakashi,Guy,Asuma tidak memperdulikan sang gadis hingga akhirnya

Tsunade marah

"Hei kalian"

Mereka pun terkekeh

"Sapa lah murid baru ini"

Guy dan Asuma langsung dan berkenalan dengan Sakura

Kakashi hanya terdiam sebentar

Kakashi terpana melihat kecantikannya bahkan ia lupa sudah memiliki Ino

"Hei kau " sakura menglurkan tanganya terlebih dulu

"Ah,iya" Kakashi menerima uluran tangan sakura

"Aku Haruno Sakura"

"Aku Hatake Kakashi"

Sakura POV

Siapa Anak tampan ini batin sakura

Sakura menyadari bahwa dia hanya terdiam

"Mungkin dia malu" batin sakura

Sakura yang melihatnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengulurkan Tanganya terlebih dulu

TBC

apakah yg akan terjadi dengan hubungan Kakashi dan Ino

Untuk Kelas

Kakashi XE

Ino XD

Naruto dan Sasuke XC

Ini orang ketiganya sakura


	2. Awal Pertemuan

Hanya Kamu

Author:Arya Endank soekamti

Warning:Ff gaje,OOC,Typo,dan kesalahan lainya

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic Ini mungkin memerlukan waktu yg lama untuk menyelesaikan nya dan akan sangat sulit menyelesaikan nya

Seperti sesuah Memahami Wanita

Chap 2

Tidak Hanya kakashi yang terpana melihat kecantikannya

Bahkan orang lain pun ikut terpana

Sakura sedang bingung mencari tempat kursi

Entah mengapa Kakashi ingin duduk dengan nya

Kakashi bahkan mengusir Guy

"Guy Kau pergi sana biar Sakura duduk sini"

"Apakah kau lupa kau sudah punya pacar"

Kakashi tersentak

"Ino"

Entah apa yg terjadi dengan kakashi kebiasaan playboy nya kembali lagi

 **Flashback**

Awal Pertemuan

Kakashi sedang mencari buku

,Buku yang ia perlukan untuk mengerjakan tugas

Nah itu dia"

Kakashi mengambil buku tetapi di saat bersaman

Wanita cantik,berambut pirang,bermata Aquamarine juga mengambil nya

Mereka saling menatap

"Dia cantik sekali"Batin Kakashi

"Apakah ini Hatake Kakashi"Batin Ino

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini"tawaran Kakashi

"Iya, tapi kau telah mengambil nya duluan, jadi aku akan cari buku lain"

"Tidak apa, buku ini untukmu aku akan cari buku lain"

"Benarkah, Terima kasih kalau begitu"Ino tersenyum Lebar

Kakashi terpana dengan senyuman Ino

Kakashi ingin sekali mengetahui Namanya

"Siapa Namamu"Tanya kakashi

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino"

"Namaku"

Belum selesai kakashi memperkenalkan diri

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Bagaimana, kau tau"

"Kau itu terkenal Playboy"

Memang Kakashi pada saat itu masih playboy dia sudah memacari 3 Perempuan sahabat Ino

Dianataranya

Hinata,Temari,Mey

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kelas hampir di mulai"

"Sampai jumpa nona cantik"

"Sampai jumpa"

 **Ino Pov**

Ino berlari menuju ke kelas

Ino segera masuk kelas dan duduk

"Hei, Ino kau lama sekali"Tanya Hinata

"Tadi di perpustakaan aku bertemu Kakashi"

"Kakashi"

"Hati-hati jangan sampai kau suka padanya"

"Dia Playboy dan mempunyai banyak mantan termasuk nya aku"

"Tidak aku tidakan suka padanya"

Tapi aku tidak heran jika dia punya banyak mantan

Kakashi saja sangat terlihat tampan

Apa yg baru aku katakan apakah aku menyukainya

Tidak mungkin,aku tidak mungkin menyukainya

Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

Tapi jika aku memiliki perasaan cinta apakah dia akan memiliki perasaan yang sama

Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan ku

Batin Ino

 **Flashback End**

Waktu itu kakashi masih playboy tetapi dia berubah karena menjadi pacar ino

TBC

Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bikin fanfic romantic dalam satu hari mikir terus publish

Mungkin ini karena

Efek lagi pacaran


End file.
